


Suzanna's Fight

by QuillCharm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillCharm/pseuds/QuillCharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzanna's experience at the Battle of Hogwarts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzanna's Fight

              It was the battle of Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall had just ordered all the 6th year and under students to evacuate Hogwarts. Suzanna walked away grudgingly; she wanted to fight not run away. A 6th year should be allowed to fight. She did not want to stand idly by; she wanted to help make a difference, to help stop the tyranny of You-Know-Who. As they were walking away from the Great Hall towards the Room of Requirement the Head Girl of Gryffindor turned to Suzanna and said to stay close to the group and to not wander off. Naturally, Suzanna was not going to listen so when she saw a chance to slip away from the prefects and other adults in the school she took it. She waited in a corridor waiting for the fight to begin. She had her wand at the ready and listened for the first sounds of war.  
              She was getting tired they had been fighting for an hour or so, or who knew how long, it wasn’t like anyone was watching the time. She did not remember seeing what was happening to those around her just the person she was fighting. That was all that mattered was the person in front of her. She had already defeated 3 death eaters. They were all now lying completely still thanks to her petrificus totalus spells. However, this 4th death eater was a bit more difficult to deal with. She finally got through his defences and he now joined the other 3. She quickly ran around a corner to catch her breath before she had to fight another one of You-Know-Who’s followers. That’s when she saw it, the wall exploding and a boy with red hair getting hit. She turned her head away and ran as death eaters started to swarm the hallway. She turned around a corner and saw Tonks over Professor Lupin’s body, the scream did not leave her mouth in time as Bellatrix raised her wand, a flash of green light, and she had killed Tonks. How could you not even give a person the chance to defend themselves...it was so unfair. Her eyes clouded as she ran through the halls sending spells and curses as she ran. Her eyes cleared her sadness over for the moment and in its place was anger. Her eyes flashed with anger, then there was coolness and her eyes got darker as she saw the injustices she had just seen run through her mind. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul, if this is true her soul was enraged.  
              She furiously fought death eater after death eater then she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around, her long dark hair flying around her. The flash had come from Colin’s camera. She watched him for a second as he alternated between taking pictures and sending spells toward the death eaters. That’s when she noticed the death eater coming up behind him. She sent stupyfy at the death eater and he went flying back. Colin had just looked up in time to see the death eater crash to the ground. Suzanna rushed to Colin’s side. Colin fumbled a thank you to which Suzanna smiled at him. She then rushed away back into the fight.


End file.
